


It Wasn't Me

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-it fic, Happy Ending, Post Season 1, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gunshots rang out in almost perfect unison and Waverly found herself a few feet from where she had just been with a gun in her hand and a fresh bullet wound in her shoulder. The brunette shook her head to clear it and caught sight of Doc kneeling on the ground in front of her, holding pressure to the quickly expanding blossom of blood on Wynonna’s chest. Waverly dropped her gun and moved to get closer to her sister, only to stop a second later when Doc pointed the barrel of his own firearm between her eyes. “I will shoot you again, and this time, I won’t be so kind with the placement.” He growled, shifting his finger to rest on the trigger.<br/>OR<br/>My version of what happens after Waverly pulls a gun on her sister and Doc at the end of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my take on what happens after the screen fades to black at the end of episode 13. Enjoy!

Waverly Earp was always well behaved. She made sure to say please and thank you, and was known for completing all of her chores long before she was asked. It was rare that she got herself into trouble, and when she did; it almost always had to do with her never ending curiosity of the world and its inner workings. There were plenty of times throughout her childhood where she found herself in detention because she touched or questioned something that she shouldn't have. But, unlike scrunchies and pink gel pens, Waverly never quite grew out of her curiosity, and even as an adult, she couldn’t help but investigate any mysteries that she stumbled upon. This is of course how she ended up in a crouch above a pile of unidentified black goo on the outskirts of Purgatory.

Without considering the consequences, Waverly removed her glove and slowly lowered her middle finger into the substance. In an instant a fiery pain shot through her fingers , up her arm and into her chest. Before she had time to react, the pain made its way into her brain and her world went dark.

Two gunshots rang out in almost perfect unison and Waverly found herself standing a few feet from where she had just been with a gun in her hand and a fresh bullet wound in her shoulder. The brunette shook her head to clear it and caught sight of Doc kneeling on the ground in front of her, holding pressure to the quickly expanding blossom of blood on Wynonna’s chest. Waverly dropped her gun and moved to get closer to her sister, only to stop a second later when Doc pointed the barrel of his own firearm between her eyes. “I will shoot you again, and this time, I won’t be so kind with the placement.” He growled, shifting his finger to rest on the trigger.

“Doc, don’t.” Wynonna spoke up weakly. “I already lost one sister today, I can’t lose Waverly too.”

Doc looked down at the older Earp and took in her desperate expression. “Fine,” He turned his attention back to Waverly. “You best leave now, before I change my mind and pay you back for what you’ve done.”

Waverly gave a quick nod and took off back into town, leaving her gun and a pool of fresh black liquid in her wake. Doc watched her retreat for a moment before he felt Wynonna start to move beside him. “Woah now Wynonna, you can’t be movin’ around like that. We need to get you to a hospital.”

Wynonna shook her head and let out a grunt as she finally managed to pull her phone out of her pocket. “We have to warn Nicole.” She fiddled with the phone for a few seconds and then handed it to Doc. The second that the phone left her hand, Wynonna’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went still. Doc picked her up gingerly before putting the phone to his ear. “Officer Haught, I believe we’ve got ourselves a problem.”  
***  
Waverly stumbled up to the door of Nicole’s apartment and knocked with all of the strength that she could muster. It hadn’t taken her all of that long to get here, but she had lost a dangerous amount of blood on the way.

Just as the brunette felt her knees start to buckle under her, the door swung open and Waverly fell into Nicole’s arms. Waverly looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a weak smile. She opened her mouth to thank her but stopped when she felt something cold clamp around both of her wrists. Nicole tightened the handcuffs and Waverly’s face fell. “Nicole, what are you…?” The sentence went unfinished as Waverly fell unconscious, finally succumbing to her loss of blood.  
***

The steady beep of a heart monitor was the first thing that Waverly heard as she slowly made her way back to consciousness. The only other sound in the room was the occasional sniffle from somewhere to her left. The brunette fought to open her heavy eyelids and when she did, she was met with the unmistakable white walls of the Purgatory hospital.

Waverly scanned the room and found Nicole sitting in a chair next to her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face hidden between them. Waverly tried to reach out to her, but was stopped quickly by the pair of handcuffs that was connecting her wrist to the bed. The movement made a small metallic sound, which caused Nicole to raise her head. Her dark brown eyes were rimmed in red and swollen. As soon as she saw that Waverly was awake, she jumped out of her chair and took a few steps backward.

A shiver ran up Waverly’s spine and her stomach churned. “Nicole, baby, what’s going on?”

Both anger and sadness flashed through Nicole’s eyes. “Don’t you dare call me that.” She ground out through clenched teeth. “Only my Waverly gets to call me that, and you are not her. The Waverly that I know would never do something as awful as shooting her sister.”

Waverly wanted to protest, to prove to Nicole that she was herself, but the image of Wynonna lying on the ground, bleeding from a wound that she had caused, flashed through her mind and stole the words off of her tongue. Nicole watched silently as Waverly tried to come up with something to say. Eventually, she resigned herself to telling the truth, knowing full well how it was going to sound. “That wasn’t me. I-I could never…” Waverly took a breath to try and calm herself. “I touched some sort of black goo around the area where Wynonna shot Willa and the next thing that I knew, I was holding my gun and Wynonna and I were both bleeding.”

Nicole shook her head. “Do you realize what you’re saying? Demons and witches are one thing Waverly, or whoever the hell you are, but black goo that takes your memory and makes you shoot your sister? That is just ridiculous.”

Tears began to well up in Waverly’s eyes and she felt a cold fist wrap itself around her heart. Nicole was the only one left who would even consider believing her story, and she had just completely rejected it.

The weight of the realization came crashing down on the youngest Earp and sent her barely contained tears running down her face. Waverly looked down at her lap. “I’m sorry.” She murmured so quietly that Nicole wasn’t sure Waverly had said anything at all.

The officer swallowed around the massive lump in her throat and began pacing the room in an effort to avoid Waverly’s gaze. _‘That’s not my Waverly, that’s not my Waverly_ ’ She thought to herself over and over again. _‘She’s playing you and you’re falling for it. She shot Wynonna, she’s not…'_  Nicole’s inner monologue was interrupted when she heard the sound of rapid footsteps and yelling coming from the hallway.

“She’s crashing!” Nicole’s eyes opened wide in panic and she glanced over at Waverly.

The brunette was staring back at her with fear filled eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Those guys were heading towards Wynonna’s room...”

Waverly felt bile begin to rise in her throat. “We need to make sure she’s okay. Can you go and check on her?”

“What? No. I can’t. I have to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t hurt anybody else.”

Nicole’s words stung, but Waverly forced herself to ignore them. “Please,” She pleaded. “I don’t care if you don’t trust me, or if you never want to see me again. I can live with that, but I can’t lose Wynonna, not like this. I need her to be okay.”

Nicole went to argue but there was something in Waverly’s eyes that made her stop. “Okay, but I’m not doing it for you, I’m going because she’s my friend.”

“I don’t care, just go.” Nicole nodded and took off toward the older Earp’s room.

When she got there, Nicole saw several nurses leaving with a large cart full of medical equipment and Doc speaking animatedly with a doctor. “I do hate to question an intelligent gentleman such as yourself, but I was under the impression that Wynonna here was out of the woods.”

“Well sir, that is the tricky part. When a person sustains a trauma like Wynonna did, it takes a severe toll on the body. That coupled with the extensive surgery that was necessary in order to repair all of the damage caused by the bullet left her already weak body vulnerable. There are large array of things that could have caused her to crash, but barring any further complications, she will gradually grow stronger and eventually, there will be no more cause for concern.”  
Doc nodded and walked over to take a seat next to Wynonna’s bed. Nicole thanked the doctor and watched him leave before deciding to give Doc and Wynonna some alone time and exiting room as well. She started off in the direction of Waverly’s room but stopped just before she reached the door. Her earlier conversation with Waverly replayed in her mind.

Nicole would have been blind to not see the fight drain out of the youngest Earp when her alibi was shot down, or the fear in her eyes when she heard that Wynonna was in trouble. The officer shook her head before turning around and walking towards the front door of the hospital. She owed to it Waverly, her Waverly, to at least check out the crime scene.

***  
As Nicole brought her cruiser to a stop, she cringed at the sight of the massive pool of blood that contrasted darkly to the snow covered ground. She got out of the car and approached the area slowly, pulling off her cloth gloves and replacing them with rubber ones.

Next to the blood that surely belonged to Wynonna was a significantly smaller one that likely came from Waverly. Beside that was Waverly’s handgun. Nicole bent down and tried to pick up the gun, but found that it was stuck in place by black liquid. The redhead dropped the weapon and stood up quickly, checking her gloves to make sure that none of the substance had gotten on her.

“Okay.” Nicole breathed. “She wasn’t lyin’ about the goo, if nothing else, it exists.”

After giving herself a moment to process the information, Nicole surveyed the area again and caught sight of another pool of goo a few feet away. While approaching it, she saw familiar boot prints headed in the same direction. “Waverly must have come over here at some point.” Nicole thought aloud as she took the final steps to the pool. _‘I touched some sort of black goo and the next thing that I knew, I was holding a gun and Wynonna and I were both bleeding.'_ Waverly’s words echoed in Nicole’s ears.

Without another thought, Nicole did an about face and headed back to her cruiser. She wasn’t a fan of leaving weapons out in the open, but she was not going to go anywhere near Waverly’s gun right now, and at the moment, getting back to the hospital was her top priority.

***  
Nicole was hesitant to return to Wynonna’s room because she was truly afraid of what she would find there, but upon arrival, she was pleased to find that Wynonna was awake and in a full blown argument with Doc.

“No one ever died from eating a single donut Doc! Please just get me a jelly filled. This hospital jello tastes like toilet water, I need quality food.”

“Now Wynonna…”

Nicole cleared her throat and both pairs of eyes turned to her. Doc tipped his hat in a silent thanks for interrupting the fight that he most certainly would have lost. “How are you doing Wynonna?” Nicole asked.

“Well, let’s see here: my long lost dead sister is now actually dead, my other sister shot me, my chest hurts like a bitch, and there is not a morsel of decent food in this hell-hole. So, you know, I’m doing great. How are you?” She said with a smile that did nothing to hide her pain.

“I can’t do anything about the food, but I might be able to do something about Waverly.”

Wynonna’s face softened. “Nicole, I know that she’s your girlfriend, but there is something wron…”

Nicole held up her hand to stop the girl. “No. All feelings aside, I honestly think that whatever made her shoot you is gone now.” Wynonna opened her mouth to respond but Nicole shot her a glare and she closed it again. “When Waverly woke up, she told me what I originally thought was a ridiculous story about touching black goo and then shooting you without any memory of it. I was sure she was lying until we heard that you were in trouble down here.” Wynonna raised an eyebrow in interest. “She crumbled in front of me Wynonna. She begged me to check on you.” Nicole took a deep breath and continued on. “As soon as I made sure you were okay, I went to the crime scene and did my own investigaton of it.” Wynonna held tightly to Nicole’s gaze. “Long story short, I think she’s tellin’ the truth. She touched the goo because she’s Waverly and just so damn curious about everything and then shot you under its influence. There’s a second puddle of goo where she was shot, so I’m guessing that whatever was in her got out after the deed was done. I just can’t explain how or why.”

Doc, who had been absentmindedly stroking his mustache in the background, stepped forward. “I believe that I may have an answer to your conundrum Officer Haught.” Nicole turned to face him. “A gunshot is mighty powerful, even when it doesn’t come from Peachmaker.” He paused and shot Wynonna a wink. “Perhaps whatever got its hands on Waverly let go as soon as she was wounded.”

“I’ve seen stranger things.” Wynonna stated.

“So… What do we do now?” Nicole asked quietly.

***

Nicole knocked lightly on the door frame of Waverly’s room. The brunette, who had been lying on her good side with her back to the door, slowly rolled over. “You never came back. I had to get a nurse to tell me that Wynonna was alright.” Waverly said tiredly. Her voice was devoid of anger, but full of pain.

“I know. I checked on Wynonna, but instead of coming back here, I went and checked out the scene.” Nicole said, her throat beginning to close up from a rush of emotions.

“Nicole, it wasn’t me.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

Waverly watched her carefully, making sure that this wasn’t some kind of cruel joke. For a moment, neither of them spoke. “Can you… Can you forgive me?”

“No.” Waverly’s face fell. Nicole walked the rest of the way into the room and put her index finger beneath Waverly’s chin and lifted it gently so the brunette was looking her in the eyes. “I cannot forgive you for something that you had no control over.” Fresh tears sprang into Waverly’s eyes.

Nicole bent over and pressed her forehead to Waverly’s. “I am sorry that I doubted you. You really are my Waverly and I should have known it was you all along.”

Waverly brought her good arm up to cup Nicole’s face. “It’s okay baby. I get it.”

Nicole shook her head slightly. “How are you okay with this? I just spent the whole afternoon treating you like you were some kind of monster.”

Waverly wiped a stray tear from Nicole’s face. “You are a cop Nicole, you were just doing your job.”

Nicole was at a loss for words. Only Waverly Earp could endure such an intense and painful day and still manage to have enough energy left to pick up the people around her. With a small smile, Nicole closed the remaining distance between herself and Waverly and placed a gentle kiss on the other girl’s lips. It was a small action, but it lifted a massive weight off of Waverly’s shoulders and for the first time all day, she felt like she could breathe again.

Nicole pulled away just far enough so that she could look Waverly in the eyes. “I love you.”

Waverly’s eyes widened considerably and the statement, but after a second, a bright smile worked it’s way onto her lips. “I love you too.” The two shared another quick kiss before separating and grinning like fools.

“Now that we’ve gotten that taken care of,” Nicole said with a smirk. “Let’s get you over to see that big sister of yours.”  
“She’s awake?”

“And fighting with Doc about donuts.”

Waverly’s face turned serious and Nicole could see the wheels in her head moving. “Does she know…?”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “ She knows that it wasn’t you that shot her.”

Waverly let out a sigh of relief and her whole body relaxed. “Good.”

“Good.” Nicole replied. “I’ll go see what I can do about getting you over to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, please leave me a comment and a kudos. If you have a tumblr, feel free to stop by my blog and say hi http://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/  
> Until next time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15  
> P.s. We are in for a long hiatus, so if you have any prompts that you would like to see done, feel free to leave them here or in my ask box on tumblr.


End file.
